


Grimmjow's Shinigami Kitty

by jinfanfics



Category: Bleach
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Ichigo is a cat hybrid, Identity Porn, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rivals to Lovers, Sort Of, a bit of angst, grimmjow is an asshole, what's new there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinfanfics/pseuds/jinfanfics
Summary: One potion accident at Urahara’s and now Ichigo’s tail is being pulled by one pissed off blue-haired arrancar.Because, apparently, he is a freaking cat hybrid now!What is his life even…





	1. Purr for me,kitty

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of came out of nowhere, lol. When I was in high school, I loved Bleach. However, I was unaware of the Yaoi world then, or even if I had some knowledge of it, I never delved into it deeper. Ah, those days of innocence, lmao. But, even then, I was always into Grimmjow and Ichigo. I just loved their interactions, although at the time I was rooting for them to become friends. But, now, as I am older with a pervier mind, well...*wink,wink* Anyways, I saw some awesome fanart of Grimmichi on tumblr and I started thinking of them and this happened.
> 
> p.s. ALSO, IT WOULD BE A DREAM COME TRUE, IF SOME FANARTIST SAW THIS AND LIKED IT ENOUGH TO MAKE FANART OF IT. LIKE WOW. I WOULD BE OVERJOYED. I am shit at drawing, unfortunately...:(

The burning sensation in his throat grew with each passing second.

Tears streamed down his face, thus blurring his vision as he stumbled through the house, in desperate need for water.

Finally, he spotted a mug on the table in the room he had barged into, his body sprawled on the floor after having tripped on one of Urahara’s crazy inventions.

He didn’t even bother checking what it was as he crawled to the table, towards his liquid salvation.

He wasted no time in gulping down the contents of the mug, desperate for it to extinguish the fire in his mouth.

Once he was done, he slammed the mug down, his breathing still ragged.

One thing was for sure—it wasn’t water.

Whatever it was, it had been enough to cool down the inferno in his mouth.

Fuck.

This was the last time he was ever going to try anything that Ururu made.

That ‘curry’ almost made him chop off his tongue.

He blinked away the tears, coughing a bit, his throat still dry.

“Kurosaki-kun, what a pleasure! What brings you here?”

Ichigo turned around only to see Urahara standing at the doorway, offering him that usual smile which was a mix between creepy and mysterious.

Definitively more creepy, though.

Ichigo parted his lips to answer, but closed it the very next moment, his tongue still prickling.

“My, my why the long face— _oh_.”

Ichigo looked up, only to see the shopkeeper now standing closer to him, his gaze, however, fixated on something behind Ichigo.

He followed the bucket-hat man’s line of vision, only to realize that he was staring at the now empty mug.

Ichigo suddenly had a bad feeling about all of this.

“Kurosaki-kun…Don’t tell me you drank that?”

The previous unease increased as Ichigo slowly nodded and saw the frown on the shopkeeper’s face.

“Why? What was it?” Ichigo managed to croak out.

“Lately, Yoruichi has been having troubles with her cat transformation, so she asked me to brew this for her, in order to sped up the process,” Urahara responded.

Ichigo blanched at that.

“Does that mean that I am going to turn into a freaking cat?!” He whispered in horror.

Urahara pressed his lips in a thought, tapping his chin while driving Ichigo insane.

“You should have become one the moment you drank it,” the blonde man finally said.

Ichigo was confused, but hopeful as he asked,” Maybe it doesn’t affect those with a hollow aspect?”

Urahara spread his fan, hiding half of his face as he muttered,” Perhaps.”

Ichigo didn’t let himself be discouraged by the doubt in Urahara’s voice.

He decided to focus on the fact that, if he hadn’t already turned into a cat then the potion probably had no effect on him.

From deadly curry to cat potions—while it wasn’t the strangest thing to happen to him at Urahara’s, not even being in top 5 actually, he sure as hell won’t be coming back here any time soon.

^ↀᴥↀ^

When Ichigo woke up in the morning, he felt better than ever.

He had been wary the past day, still wondering if he was suddenly going to turn into a fluff-ball walking on all fours.

But, the day passed and he still looked and felt the same.

So, he went to school like always, got back home as usual, enjoying the peace and quiet for a while, since his dad dragged his sisters somewhere, yelling how it was time to have ‘the talk with them now that they were blooming flowers and God help him, Misaki!’

Naturally, Karin kicked him in the head and told him to shut up, but that did not deter his old man from throwing a fishnet over both of them and throwing them at the back seat while driving off.

So, just another usual day in the Kurosaki madhouse, he thought.

He was pondering what to do next when he felt a high spiritual force in vicinity.

Ichigo scowled, wondering what the hell that was when he recognized who that raw, violent reiatsu belonged to.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance, quickly getting into his spiritual form while tucking his human body in the closet.

He used his shunpo to carry him through the sky until he reached the familiar figure, whose manic grin he could recognize from a mile away.

“What the hell, Grimmjow?” Ichigo asked in an unimpressed voice as he stared at the blue-haired arrancar, who wore an animal grin, his sapphire blue eyes filled with satisfaction.

The man in question finally looked at him, his smile now feral as he said, ”Oi, Kurosaki. Knew this would drag you out of your pit-hole.”

Ichigo shot him a nasty look, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

This had been going on for quite some time now, this cat—mouse kind of game they were involved in.

After Aizen’s defeat with most of the arrancars gone, Ichigo was sure that he would not be seeing Grimmjow again.

How wrong was he to underestimate the bluenette’s determination to end his life.

The first encounter had been about 3 months after Aizen was locked up and cozy in his little prison.

Ichigo had been doing his night patrol as a substitute Shinigami when out of a nowhere, a Garganta opened up only to reveal the smirking blue-eyed arrancar, whose only words were,” No escape now,” before he slammed into him.

That duel ended with both of them bloodied and out of breath.

It was a tie.

However, Grimmjow left while swearing that next time he was finally going to pummel him into the ground where his corpse would serve as maggot food for decades to come, as the arrancar so colourfully described it.

Needless to say, the outcome was the same the next time they ran into each other in Las Noches when Ichigo was visiting Harribel, on official request from Soul Society, in order to smoothen the relations between the hollows and shinigamis.

The visit had gone well, right until the moment he ran into a blood-thirsty former sexta espada, who had been waiting for him.

After that battle, both of them once again ending up with cracked bones, Ichigo told him that it was ridiculous doing this when they were apparently of similar strength.

The arrancar didn’t take that well, those crystal eyes filled with disgust and resentment as he furiously told him not to fuckin’ joke about it.

Ichigo knew there was no point in trying to reason with the vengeance-seeking arrancar, so he just left.

And then hid his spiritual presence which was why they hadn’t encountered each other for almost 2 months now.

Until that stubborn idiot decided to release a large amount of his reiatsu in broad daylight, just to lure him out.

Ichigo sighed and said,”I am not going to fight you.”

“Why the hell not?” The arrancar bristled, his gaze heavy with undisguised fury.

“Because, there is no point. We are obviously evenly matched,” Ichigo stated calmly.

Of course, he should have been prepared for the stormy expression and the seething in those eyes which narrowed at him.

“Oh, is that so? Well, maybe I should look for that big-boobed woman that restored my arm that time. She seems like a worthy opponent.”

Ichigo felt his blood run cold at Grimmjow’s threat.

He knew that the blue-haired bastard was just trying to get a rise out of him and that he should stay calm, but…

“Don’t you dare touch her,” Ichigo grit out, his fist clenching, the power surging through him.

He saw the triumphant grin on Grimmjow’s face as the arrancar slowly took a few steps towards him, across the sky.

The bluenette’s hands were shoved in his pockets as he leisurely strolled the sky as if he owned it.

“Hmm, I think it would be a fuckin’ blast to see her yelling ‘Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun!’ as I push my Panthera between those two watermelons of hers,” the arrancar hummed and that was the last straw.

“You fuckin’ piece of shit, I will murder you!” Ichigo snarled, his hand reaching for his sword.

“I’d like to see you try,” the arrancar growled in response, his eyes shining menacingly.

Ichigo was ready for them to clash any moment now when he staggered for a moment.

Odd.

Nothing hurt and he didn’t trip on anything, so what was that weird sensation he experienced a moment ago?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

After all, he couldn’t let himself get distracted right now.

“The fuck is that, Kurosaki?”

Grimmjow’s voice boomed through the sky, but it was the tone  of voice that caused Ichigo to look at the arrancar in confusion.

The  blue-haired male was staring at something above his head in a scrutinizing manner.

Ichigo looked up as well, but there was nothing above them.

Was this some distraction tactic, he wondered.

However, if anything, Grimmjow was never that sort of a coward to use such low tricks to secure a victory.

Whatever it was, Ichigo was still agitated because of the bluenette’s crude comment about his friend which was why he was just about to call him out for his bullshit.

But then, he felt something twitch.

“Holy shit…”

He heard Grimmjow’s voice which sounded surprised rather than his usual aggressive one.

“Are those fuckin’ cat ears?!”

At arrancar’s disbelieving voice, Ichigo’s hands quickly came to rest on his head.

When he felt soft fur brushing against his fingers grabbing the two foreign objects on his head, dread filled his body.

So, the potion did work.

He locked his gaze with Grimmjow’s shocked one and then he did the only thing he could.

He bolted out of there.

“Oi, Kurosaki! The fuck’ are you going? Get back here, you bastard!!!”

Grimmjow’s voice thundered after him, but Ichigo paid him no mind as he used his shunpo to get back to his house.

He had far more important things to deal with than with one thick-headed arrancar.

Like the fact that he had freaking cat ears which flattened against his head as the breeze hit them.

As soon as Ichigo barged into his room, he rushed to the bathroom.

When he looked at the mirror hanging on the wall, he felt all the colour drain from his face.

There they were.

A pair of cat ears the same shade as his hair colour.

He raised his fingers tentatively, poking the top of one of the ears and hissing at the weird sensation in his stomach.

Ichigo gripped his sink, his breathing having quickened.

He needed to get to Urahara.

He slammed the door open, rushing to his bedroom to switch into his human body first.

When he got inside, he almost had a heart attack.

“Why the fuck did you flee like some goddamned coward?” Grimmjow spat out accusatory, his heavy brow slanted in disapproval as he stood next to the window, his arms crossed over his chest.

Ichigo gaped at him, because after going through so much trouble to hide where he lived from the arrancar, he blew his cover in a matter of minutes, all because of these troublesome cat ears.

“None of your business, now fuck off,” Ichigo half-growled, his irritation growing.

“You owe me a fight,” the arrancar said as he took a step towards him, his expression intimidating.

However, Ichigo did not react in the slightest at such a blatant threat.

Instead, he bit out, ”I owe nothing to those who don’t know how to accept defeat.”

It was a low blow and he knew it, but he really needed to get to Urahara and this jerk was in the way.

He didn’t predict just how much his statement would affect the blue-haired male, whose eyes widened for a moment, before they turned murderous.

“You trash shinigami!” Grimmjow snarled and before Ichigo could react, the arrancar’s fist connected with his jaw.

Hard.

He staggered for a moment, before he charged as well.

The bluenette easily dodged his attack, but what he did not expect was for Ichigo to kick him in the stomach right after his missed punch.

“Fuck,” Grimmjow cursed under his breath, his cerulean eyes blazing.

They fought like that until Grimmjow caught him off guard, kicking the back of his knees.

“Shit,” Ichigo swore loudly as he lost his balance.

His back hit the mattress in an instant, his head spinning for a moment.

It was exactly that one moment of weakness that the arrancar used to straddle his hips.

Ichigo’s eyes almost bulged out as he yelled, ”Get off me!”

His hands came up to push at the arrancar’s chest, but the blue-haired male already predicted what he would do, his hand immediately grabbing his wrists.

“GRIMMJOW, I SWEAR TO GOD—“

“The only God here is me, so shut yer yap.” The arrancar haughtily said.

“Now, what do we have here?”

Ichigo’s breath hitched as he realized what would Grimmjow do next, but he still wasn’t prepared for the delicious shiver that ran through his body when the bluenette’s fingers grazed one of his cat-ears.

It was so different than when he touched them in the bathroom.

So much _better._

Shit.

Grimmjow stopped his movement, staring at him questioningly.

Ichigo’s heart was pounding in his chest and he wondered why he wasn’t even trying to break free from the arrancar’s grip.

The blue-haired male seemed to be in thought as he experimentally moved his fingers up and down Ichigo’s cat ear.

The reaction was immediate.

His ear twitched in response while his stomach twisted in pleasure as a soft gasp escaped his lips.

Ichigo’s mouth fell open as he stared at the arrancar in horror.

Grimmjow blinked at him incredulously, before a wicked smile spread on his lips, his eyes shining with sadistic glee.

“So, that’s how it is,” the arrancar practically purred as he started stroking his ear while still holding his wrists with his other hand.

The jolts of electricity spread through his body with every caress, causing Ichigo to arch his back as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“S-stop, bastard,” he gasped out, his body practically on fire as Grimmjow kept scratching behind his ear, the air suddenly leaving Ichigo’s lungs.

“The hell I will. This is gold. Shinigami brat reduced to this from a few pity strokes.”

The arrancar’s condescending voice kind of cleared the haze of pleasure clouding his mind, anger taking over as Ichigo placed his knee between them, shoving the bluenette away.

His hands were free as the back of Grimmjow’s head hit the footboard.

Ichigo sat on top of his thighs this time, his fingers twisting in Grimmjow’s collar as he fumed.

“Get out of here, or I will make you regret following after me.”

Ichigo’s voice was threatening and low and he saw how those clear blue eyes were full of disdain, the arrancar’s lips parting to undoubtedly spew curses at him.

But then, the blue-haired male’s gaze travelled somewhere else.

Grimmjow’s brows knitted as he asked,” How the fuck do you plan to do that? Slap me unconscious with that tail of yours?”

What?

What tail, Ichigo wondered as he turned aroud.

His heart literally stopped beating for a moment.

Swishing from side to side was an orange tail with black stripes.

His tail.

_The.Fuck._

Before he could process this new addition to his body, a loud laugh caught him off guard.

He looked down at the arrancar whose gaze turned predatory.

“So, the shinigami kitty wants to play? Well then, let’s fuckin’ go wild!” The bluenette flashed a dangerous smile as he said that.

Ichigo didn’t have time to move away as the arrancar grabbed his tail, rather roughly, and pulled it.

In theory, it should have hurt as hell.

In reality, his mouth fell open in a soundless moan at the sensation that that action caused in his body.

He released the arrancar’s collar, bracing his hands on the footboard, thus bracketing the blue-haired male.

“Purr for me, kitty.”

Ichigo felt Grimmjow’s hot breath against his ear as the arrancar whispered those words in that husky voice, causing Ichigo’s belly to clench.

This was not happening.

He bit his lower lip and squeezed his eyes shut as the arrancar kept stroking his tail, his grip not at all gentle and just perfect like that.

Ichigo could hear his heavy breaths in the otherwise quiet room, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed at that moment.

It just felt too good, the familiar heat coiling in his lower region.

He could feel the warmth spreading across his cheeks, his body burning up with each press of Grimmjow’s fingers against his tail.

He wanted it to stop, but at the same time he didn’t.

He had never experienced something like this before.

It was better than jerking off.

His body trembled as he squeezed the metal bar of the footboard, for some sort of support.

He felt as if he was going to burst and when Grimmjow’s fingers dipped lower, his thumb rubbing that spot under his tail, right where it connected to his ass—Ichigo couldn’t hold back any longer.

His body convulsed as a loud moan was ripped right out of his mouth.

“Ngh, G-grimmjow!”

His heart was hammering against his ribcage, the buzzing in his head drowning out any sound as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

When he slowly opened his eyes and saw the expression on the arrancar’s face, his stomach dropped in terror.

The bluenette had stopped stroking his tail, his hand frozen around it in a loose hold as the arrancar wore a stunned expression, his pupils blown wide and mouth open in shock.

This was the first time Ichigo saw the usually boisterous arrancar become speechless.

No wonder, he thought.

After all, he just came in his underwear from a few strokes of his tail by none other than his long-time enemy.

Fuck.


	2. Gotcha!

“Did you just…?”

Ichigo was still trying to put pieces of what the fuck just happened together when he heard that low voice which sounded so unlike the way the brash individual beneath him usually talked.

His thoughts were still scattered in his head, his knuckles having gone white with how hard he was clenching them around the pole of the footboard, particularly now when it took all of his willpower to actually look at the owner of that voice.

The moment he looked down, he regretted it.

Grimmjow was usually a violent bloodthirsty individual, eager to have a re-match with him in which he would, as he always claimed, ‘crush his trash shinigami ass’ and often he was a sarcastic asshole, who actually caused Ichigo to smirk sometimes at his surprisingly witty insults and remarks, although Grimmjow would always give him the stink-eye when he caught his amused gaze.

But, never did Ichigo see this expression on him, the former espada rendered speechless as he stared up at him with wide, electric eyes.

The knots in Ichigo’s belly tightened and he knew that he was blushing hard, embarrassment flooding his body.

Most of all, though, he felt rage rising from the depths of his gut, precisely at the arrancar who did this to him.

Sure, neither he, nor the bluenette, were aware that he would have such a strong and unexpected reaction, but one does not just go around pulling someone’s tail like that!

How would Grimmjow like it, if he started stroking his hole like that, huh?

Fuck.

The sudden thought of him trailing his fingertips along the rim of the arrancar’s hole with the blue-haired male writhing underneath him caused Ichigo’s face to burn.

Grimmjow was now watching him with sharp blue eyes which were way too clever and Ichigo felt as if he was running out of air.

He couldn’t do this.

So, he did the only thing that came to his mind despite it making him nauseous.

He pulled away abruptly and escaped in a flash like some chickenshit, leaving the arrancar in his bed.

He groaned as he all but sped up to the only person who might be able to put him back to his ‘normal’-self that had no shame-inducing reactions, or thoughts caused by one specific bluenette whose piercing gaze wouldn’t leave his mind, the lingering sensation of his fingers against the fur of his tail causing Ichigo to shiver.

Fuck, focus, he thought angrily as he shook his head and stumbled into the familiar shop, not even bothering to knock.

Before he could open his mouth and yell out Urahara’s name, the blond man practically materialized in front of him, looking as relaxed as ever.

As if he hadn’t ruined Ichigo’s dignity with his erotic-ass cat potion.

Ichigo should have not been surprised that he had such a reaction to Grimmjow’s touch.

After all, the potion was made for the cat, who loved showing her pussy to everyone, Ichigo thought grimly.

“My, my, Kurosaki-kun. What a nice set of ears,” Urahara murmured behind his fan, his eyes filled with amusement.

Ichigo gritted his teeth, taking a deep breath.

He couldn’t lash out.

Not at the only guy who might be able to help him.

Finally, he felt calm enough to open his eyes, stare straight into those eyes glinting with mischief and…”FUCKING FIX THIS, URAHARA!!!”

So much about achieving a zen state of mind, Ichigo thought absently as he all but lunged at the shopkeeper, who was far too much of a skilled shit, having dodged his attack with some insane-reflexes which ended in Ichigo’s body being sprawled on the hardwood floor.

“Shit,” Ichigo grunted in pain as he rubbed his sore forehead.

“No need for violence, Kurosaki-kun. Now, why don’t you tell me exactly how it came to this—ah—transformation?” The blonde bastard inquired in a light voice, although Ichigo heard that amused snort at some point.

He turned to lie on his back as he all but glared at the shopkeeper who was giving him that ‘innocent’ look.

He wanted to curse at him, but the tail he was lying on was causing him discomfort which was how he remembered that he just wanted to get rid of it.

So, he pinched his nose and closed his eyes again as he exhaled.

“I got into my spirit form, ran into Grimmjow, got mad when that dickhead threatened to go after Inoue and puff! These fuckin’ things appeared!” Ichigo spat out in distaste.

He cracked one eye-open at the unusual silence from the shopkeeper, who seemed thoughtful.

“What?” Ichigo asked.

“Oh, it’s just that I am surprised Grimmjow-kun would resort to saying something so low, no matter how rough around the edges he may appear sometimes,” Urahara hummed, actually sounding surprised and what the hell?

Ichigo propped himself on his elbows as he all but stared at the blonde man as if he had grown a second head.

“Rough around the edges?? Seriously?? The guy is a menace, who doesn’t chose a means to his goal,” Ichigo half-growled, the memory of the bluenette’s haughty expression as he rubbed his ear causing him to feel sick.

“Now, now, Kurosaki-kun. I know that you two have had some rather unpleasant history, but Grimmjow-kun has changed since Aizen’s defeat,” Urahara said, as if he believed that.

It also sounded as if he was slightly chiding Ichigo for speaking ill of the arrancar.

“Have you finally lost your mind, old man?!” Ichigo all but spat out as he abruptly got to his feet, his breathing now faster.

“This is the guy who put his hand through Rukia’s stomach and who, on more than one occasion tried to kill me. Even now, after Aizen, he still won’t leave me the hell alone—even threatening to hurt my friends, if I don’t fight him. So, enlighten me. How exactly has he changed?!” Ichigo wasn’t even aware he was yelling until he finished, trying to catch his breath from how winded he was.

To add fuel to the fire, Urahara didn’t even seem bothered by his words.

Instead, he kept fawning himself, a contemplating expression on his face.

“He is still the same loudmouth as always. And you are his target, something that keeps making him want to become stronger. Despite that, I doubt he would go after Orihime-chan. After all, he is many things, but he is not a coward.”

Ichigo felt struck by those words, not only because of the way Urahara kept taking Grimmjow’s side, but also because there was some truth to that.

Grimmjow was never a coward.

Unlike Ichigo, who ran away from the bluenette twice already, just because he couldn’t deal with him.

“Besides, Grimmjow-kun has proved himself as a worthy ally. After all, without him, I wouldn’t even have the generators from Las Noches, as well as some other useful gadgets he picked up on the way,” the blonde man casually said.

As if he hadn’t just basically confessed that not only was he seeing Grimmjow from time to time, but apparently they had some sort of a deal Ichigo had no idea of?

He wasn’t sure why, but the thought of the bluenette willingly mingling with any shinigami other than him and apparently even getting along with them caused that bile to rise in his throat.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Why was he reacting in such a way to this new knowledge?

It was probably, because he knew nothing of Urahara being in cahoots with one of the most aggressive arrancar’s Ichigo had ever stumbled upon.

Yeah, that must be it, he thought as he swallowed down the discomfort in his chest.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ichigo asked, looking down at the floor.

“You never showed any interest in my experiments, so I thought it unnecessary. Unless, it is not me you were curious about?”

Ichigo snapped his head up at that insinuation, his eyes wide as he stared into Urahara’s knowing ones.

He could swear that the man was smirking behind that fan which was both infuriating and humiliating, the colour rising in his cheeks.

“Stop talking nonsense, and tell me how to get rid of this,” Ichigo grumbled instead as he looked away and gestured vaguely to his cat-ears and tail.

“I already suspected this might happen. After all, no potion I make has ever failed before, but you just looked so hopeful that day that I didn’t want to crush your childish illusions. Now then, drink this and in a few days, you should be back to normal,” Urahara said as he pulled something out of his pocket.

Ichigo warily eyed the small transparent bottle which was filled with green substance that looked rather unappealing.

“Bottoms up,” Urahara said as he removed his fan from his face, his grin not at all comforting.

Ichigo nodded jerkily, before gulping down the suspicious content of it.

When he finished, he licked the stray drop on his lower lip, thinking how it could have tasted worse than this.

It was a bit bitter with a hint of some herbs, but not too bad.

“That should do it. Avoid getting into any situations which may cause a disturbance in your emotions. Any abrupt change in emotions leads to the furry bits to appear and also, you are much weaker like that. Other than that, you should be fine. Go play with your tail, or better yet—let someone else do it for you,” Urahara said in that deceivingly relaxed manner, but his eyes shone playfully.

Ichigo felt his heart stop, because what if he knew about what Grimmjow did to him and how he reacted and—fuck.

But there was no way, he told himself as he quickly muttered a goodbye and all but rushed out of there.

He came back to his room late at night, having wandered the streets until darkness cast a shadow over the city.

His heart was thrumming in his chest as he walked into his room.

His very empty room, no traces of that blue reiatsu anywhere in vicinity which always made his skin crawl with anticipation.

No matter how much he denied it, he enjoyed those fights with Grimmjow.

The arrancar always treated him like a proper opponent, not caring if Ichigo got hurt, or even died.

That was the arrancar’s aim anyways, wasn’t it?

The sudden thought pressed on Ichigo’s ribcage as he all but fell on his bed, threw his hand over his eyes and fell asleep in a matter of seconds to the images of a pair of stunning blue eyes seeing right through him.

^ↀᴥↀ^

In retrospect, it should have been easy following Urahara’s words.

Don’t let your emotions get the best of you, stay in your human form and wait until the anti-dote kicks in.

It certainly did not mean, run after a large hollow at night, who ate a soul of some poor kid, seconds before Ichigo screamed at him and tried to tear him open with his sword.

Ichigo was pretty sure that it most definitely did not entail Ichigo following the bastard through an already opened garganta, only to land somewhere in Hueco Mundo and get cut by that freakishly large, ugly piece of shit covered in slime.

“Fuck!” Ichigo shouted as his rage took over him at being caught off guard like that.

By the time he was finished with the hollow, whose pieces were now scattered all around him, green-purple slime soaking up the white sand, the garganta had closed.

“Shit,” Ichigo cursed under his breath, wondering how the hell he was supposed to go back now.

Then that odd sensation caused him to shudder as he felt something moving behind him.

His tail swished on its own, hitting his knee, before Ichigo could even look back to see it.

Another set of ears twitched at the warm breeze of the desert, causing Ichigo to rub a hand over his face in frustration.

He needed to get out of here fast, he thought, determined to go to Las Noches and ask Nel to help him get back.

He knew she would.

He had only made a few steps when his vision blurred as he staggered for a moment with nothing to support his body against.

“What the hell…” he mumbled under his breath, wondering why he was feeling so off.

“Would ya look at what the cat dragged in. Or, rather, what dragged in the cat.” The arrancar mocked him lowly.

Ichigo blinked away the haze as his gaze locked with icy blue taunting eyes.

He couldn’t believe that he did not even notice that powerful reiatsu until the bluenette was standing a few feet away from him.

He had always been able to discern Grimmjow’s unique reiatsu, even from a mile away, but it was as if the fog clouding his mind was increasing with each passing second.

Ichigo had not seen the arrancar for 2 days straight, ever since he came back to his empty bedroom and he hoped it would stay that way.

Maybe it would have, if he hadn’t been so stupid to go after that hollow.

Still, he wasn’t going to let the bluenette have the last word.

That was why, he spat out, “You are the one to talk.”

His ears twitched as that blue reiatsu grew, surrounding him now as Grimmjow sneered at him, his eyes twinkling in that challenging way, although it was as if there was a hint of amusement there too.

Ichigo wasn’t sure, because his consciousness was starting to slip away as he struggled to even stand straight.

What was wrong with him, he wondered as he brought his hand to his forehead, hoping to somehow disperse the dizziness.

“What’s wrong is that these buggers are useless, but they have a hell of a poison in their sharp tentacles,” Grimmjow huskily whispered in his ear and huh?

Did he say that out loud?

Also, when had the arrancar gotten so close, Ichigo wondered as his mind succumbed to the darkness.

^ↀᴥↀ^

“Gotcha. This time, you ain’t gonna disappear on me, kitty,” Grimmjow murmured with a smirk as he easily caught the shinigami, who fell right into his arms.

Unfortunately, even he had been stabbed by one of those venomous slime-balls once which was why he knew how fast the poison worked.

It wasn’t lethal, but it was nasty, hindering one’s strength and ability to stay awake.

However, he did not expect for the ginger male to pass out so quickly which meant his body was probably already weakened by something prior to the attack.

He adjusted his grip on the boy, his arm encircled around his back while his other hand held onto the shinigami’s forearm, right below the cut.

He observed the teen’s face which was paler than usual, most likely from the toxin running through his veins.

His attention was then drawn to the newest addition to Kurosaki’s body, a pair of cat-ears in the exact shade as his ginger hair, twitching even in his sleep.

Grimmjow’s eyes darkened as he remembered the kid’s more than surprising reaction when he touched them.

And the sound he made when he shuddered above Grimmjow, Kurosaki’s expression of pure bliss causing Grimmjow’s gut to coil in the most delicious way possible.

The sensation had been something he hadn’t felt in a long time and he had been sure that it was something long gone in his hollow life.

The last time he felt something similar to that was prior to Aizen’s fuckin’ mind-games with them and even then it was more of a means to relieve his frustrations than what he felt when the shinigami brat practically moaned his name, trembling above him with that wrecked expression which caused Grimmjow’s lower region to stir.

And look at him now.

So peaceful and defenseless.

Not even aware of what kind of danger he was in, Grimmjow thought with a wicked expression as his arms slid from the shinigami’s forearm as he placed it behind his knees.

He raised the limp body with no effort, the teen’s head coming to rest on his chest.

No self-preservation at all, Grimmjow thought with exasperated amusement.

Despite Kurosaking being almost as tall as him, the orange-haired brat appeared sort of small in his arms.

Grimmjow felt a sudden surge of protectiveness wash over him.

He frowned at himself as he immediately dispersed that uncalled for feeling.

He had never felt like that towards anyone, so what the fuck?

There was no need, nor room, in his chest for anything other than rage, desire to become stronger and a drive to have his re-match with Kurosaki as many times as needed until he finally wins.

His expression hardened as he glared at the unsuspecting orangette in his arms.

Oh, the shinigami was in for a treat, Grimmjow thought, his grin now animalistic.

^ↀᴥↀ^

When Ichigo came to his senses, he was lying in a poorly lit room, on a hard mattress.

He squinted around the room he was in, the dark gray walls, more than modest furnishing—a sofa, one round table at the other end and the bed he was in.

The only source of light in this windowless space were candles on walls, about 6, or 7 of them.

Ichigo felt sluggish, but he knew that he needed to move.

However, his hands were restrained.

He craned his neck, noticing that his arms were above his head, his wrists tied with some sort of rope which was then tied to the two metal poles of the headboard.

He tugged at the material, a flash of light blue reiatsu causing him to hiss.

“What the hell…” Ichigo muttered under his breath as he frowned at the strange reiatsu ropes which prevented him from breaking free.

“Finally finished with yer cat nap?”

At that rough, familiar voice, Ichigo’s head snapped up.

He froze when his eyes met those sharp, clear ones, the smirk on the arrancar’s face causing his insides to twist.

The bluenette stood at the bottom of the bed, looking down at him.

“The hell is the meaning of this, Grimmjow?” Ichigo spat out, irritation replacing his initial fright.

The arrancar chuckled in a menacing manner, his unreal blue eyes glimmering with something that made Ichigo’s anxiety kick in.

“Oh, Kurosaki. You should know by now that I always get what I want. And right now, I want you.”

Ichigo blanched at those words, his eyes widening at the arrancar, whose self-satisfied grin grew as he started approaching him.

“I-I, w-what?!” Ichigo managed to squeak out, his face heating up when the blue-haired male stopped and leaned in, his elbow resting next to Ichigo’s head.

“What’s the matter, Kurosaki? You look a bit…Flushed.”

Grimmjow sneered, showing his perfectly white, pointy teeth, his cerulean eyes shining with glee.

Ichigo swallowed nervously, his lips parting open as he stared at the arrancar in bewilderment.

At his reaction, the bluenette’s booming laugh filled the small room as the arrancar pulled away.

“Damn, you should have seen your expression. Fuckin’ priceless!”

Ichigo scowled at the arrancar’s mocking laugh, wondering what the hell Grimmjow really wanted from him.

Humiliation caused the colour from his reddened cheeks to spread down to his neck as he angrily averted his gaze.

“You’re such an asshole,” he muttered lowly while yanking at the ropes, hoping he could free himself.

However, his body was still not cooperating with him, his strength at a very low point.

Didn’t Grimmjow say something about poison, before Ichigo lost his consciousness?

He felt fine now, albeit still weak and his head spinning, but much less than before.

He looked at his arm where the cut was and noticed a blue bandage wrapped around it.

His heart skipped a beat as he realized that Grimmjow must have treated his wound, but then he remembered why that was.

It was so that the asshole could torture him.

He tsked, quickly trying to come up with a solution, before the unpredictable arrancar conjured up another way to fuck with his head.

Unfortunately, his brain was too slow and unprepared for the sudden weight settling on his thighs.

He snapped his neck so quick that he could almost hear a tiny crack of his bones.

Still, he ignored the painful sensation in favour of gawking at the bluenette who had his arms crossed over his chest, a cocky grin on his lips, his electrifying blue eyes shining with something that caused Ichigo’s insides to curl.

“The fuck’re you doing, Grimmjow?” Ichigo finally forced himself to spit out, although his voice cracked at some point.

Naturally, the jerk’s grin widened at that, his eyes twinkling devilishly.

Ichigo forced himself not to gulp at that.

Nevertheless, he had an inkling that the bluenette was aware of just how much Ichigo was trying to put up an enraged front while on the inside his heart was pounding so fast that Ichigo was almost sure he could hear the deafening beats in his ears.

“What’s wrong, Kurosaki? You didn’t seem to mind the last time we were in this exact position. In fact…”

The arrancar’s voice was smooth and low, his slanted gaze fixed on him the entire time as he leaned in, until his lips were just a breath away from Ichigo’s earlobe.

Ichigo tensed, his heart throbbing in his chest as he waited for the arrancar to give him the finishing blow.

“…I am positive that you fuckin’ enjoyed it.”

Ichigo couldn’t help but let out a startled gasp as that hot breath tickled the shell of his ear, Grimmjow’s statement dripping with mock and yet, the sound of his gruff voice was so alluring that Ichigo had to bite his lower lip, in order to prevent any more unwanted sounds to leave his mouth.

“What do you want from me?” Ichigo whispered, not trusting his voice.

His tone was still shaky as he asked that, his eyes half-lidded as he followed the arrancar, who pulled away slightly, in order to stare at him with those cunning eyes.

“I want to destroy you. No matter the means,” Grimmjow replied in a deep voice, his expression resolved, his sky-blue eyes blazing.

Ichigo couldn’t breathe, drowning in the depths of those ocean-blue eyes, threatening to pull him down under.

He parted his lips to say something, _anything,_ but the blood roared in his ears, his brain having short-circuited at the arrancar’s answer.

Grimmjow was now leering at him as he looked up, his self-satisfied grin growing, enough to show his sharp canines.

Ichigo shivered at that, but then the bluenette was leaning towards him, no, actually—towards…!

Ichigo’s eyes bulged out as he felt a warm tongue tracing around the edge of his cat-ear.

If he thought that Grimmjow touching his cat-ears before was unbearable then he was so mistaken.

Because, this kind of thing that the arrancar just did was something he could not even begin to explain.

All he knew was that heat engulfed his body as he let out an embarrassingly loud whimper while bucking his hips up in response.

It was even more agonizing when they collided with Grimmjow’s, since the bastard was practically sat on top of him.

The tongue was gone, allowing him to fall back to the bed, his breathing loud in the otherwise quiet room.

A dark chuckle reverberated through the room, forcing Ichigo to open his eyes and give Grimmjow a glazed look.

The bluenette was staring at him with a jeering expression, his grin sardonic as he grabbed Ichigo’s chin in a non-too gently of a manner.

“Kurosaki, you should see yourself now…And I have just begun.”

Ichigo should have been scared and angry.

But all he knew at that moment was that he had never heard anything sexier than Grimmjow’s low, promising voice and he just wanted something to extinguish this fire in his body.

His throat was dry and he had no idea what to say which was why he only let out a shake exhale and closed his eyes for a moment.

When he opened them again, Grimmjow was still holding his chin, but now he was peering at him, as if he couldn’t understand him.

Yeah, well, he wasn’t the only one, Ichigo thought sullenly, because he couldn’t figure out for the life of him why the hell he wasn’t yelling at the arrancar to let him go, or trying to kick him off.

That was why they kept staring at each other for some time, both seemingly entranced with one another, as if seeing each other in a new light.

At the back of his mind, Ichigo was probably always aware of how attractive the arrancar was.

However, he had never entertained that thought when the former espada was under Aizen, his only goal at the time having been to erase Ichigo’s existence.

Not that that wasn’t still the bluenette’s aim, but…Something had changed during these couple of months.

Firstly, the arrancar wasn’t so intent on killing him like before, no matter how much he claimed otherwise.

Secondly, Ichigo now knew that apparently Grimmjow could interact with other shinigami’s like a half-decent being (or close to it) and Urahara defending the arrancar the other day really took Ichigo by surprise.

However, that meant that whatever the bluenette did, he had somehow earned the shopkeeper’s trust and that was no small feat.

According to the blonde man, Grimmjow was not such a lousy accomplice when you take out the constant growling and death threats thrown at him whenever he would ‘tease’ the short-tempered arrancar which Ichigo had a hard time imagining anyone doing and getting out of it alive.

But, leave it to Urahara, the sneaky bastard, to sort of tame the constantly out for blood bluenette.

God knows Ichigo had no such luck, he thought gloomily.

After all, he had no such pleasure of Grimmjow acting anything but hostile towards him, except now when their rivalry, or whatever it was, took a weird turn that had Ichigo noticing things about the blue-haired male, he had never paid attention to before.

He was always drawn to the arrancar’s eyes, because they were such a unique blue colour, but he had never realized how the green under his eyes actually brought out the blue hues in those orbs even more, if that was possible.

Also, it was only now that he saw how defined Grimmjow’s jaw was, even more prominent on that side of his face where his white half mask was which Ichigo never had the desire to touch.

Until now.

He wondered what kind of reaction would he elicit form the male above him, if he was to trail his finger along the rim of that hollow mask.

He snorted mentally, realizing how the arrancar would probably bite his fingers off, if he tried to do that.

His gaze had never before been drawn to arrancar’s which matched the colour of his eyes, but now he couldn’t stop marveling over the artwork it was—pushed back with a few loose strands falling over his eyes.

At last, his gaze wandered to meet the one of the male above him.

Apparently, Grimmjow was in a similar state of trance as him.

He could see the way the bluenette’s eyes raked his face, dragging across his body, only to linger at his chest, which was partially exposed due to his bands having been shredded in the fight with that hollow, now exposing his skin.

Ichigo’s heart skipped a beat at the way he was subjected to that intense gaze, his cheeks growing warmer the more Grimmjow studied him.

Finally, the arrancar broke the spell first as he flinched slightly and then looked into his eyes, his lips pressed in a thin line, a crease between his eyebrows, his expression dissatisfied.

Ichigo frowned, because he couldn’t understand that sudden reaction, but then Grimmjow said in a steely voice, ”I was apparently too soft on you. How about this, then.”

Before Ichigo could ask what that meant, an inhuman sound was ripped right out of the depths of his chest as the arrancar bit down on his cat-ear.

The pain shot from the tip of his bitten-ear, right to his toes, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut.

There were stars dancing in front of his eyes and he had to take a few deep breaths to steady himself.

The pressure was gone in a matter of seconds, leaving only the stinging sensation in its wake.

“Hah, so what do you think about that, you shiniga— _fuck_. Are you crying?”

Ichigo’s vision was indeed blurred as he glared at the blue-haired male, who had a frozen expression as he stared at him incredulously.

Ichigo didn’t mean for that one tear to roll down his cheek, but it was an involuntary reaction.

His cat-ears were apparently too sensitive to fuckin’ bastards sadistically chomping them.

He was so humiliated and enraged that he quickly averted his gaze, refusing to look at that asshole and give him even greater satisfaction in relishing in his pain.

Shit.

How could he even allow himself to think for one second that Grimmjow was actually anything, but a vengeful jerk with a tendency to cause him physical pain whenever the opportunity presented itself?

He gritted his teeth, berating himself mentally for being so stupid.

And then Urahara said how this guy could even be decent sometimes?

As if!

The only thing this psycho was capable of was inflicting others, specifically him, pain and suff—!

Ichigo’s thoughts came to a half when he felt Grimmjow’s tongue flicking the prickling spot on his cat-ear.

His head was still turned to the side, but the arrancar just kept on running his tongue over the place where he had bitten him seconds ago and if Ichigo didn’t know any better, he would say that this was Grimmjow’s silent apology.

His pulse sped up as he felt the arrancar’s mouth parting open and closing around the tip of his ear, those pointed teeth grazing that slightly throbbing spot and of fuckin’ course Grimmjow would never regret what he did, but was doing this just to cause him more suffering.

Ichigo braced himself for the incoming pain, but what followed was something which made his toes curl in pleasure.

Grimmjow slowly sucked the tip of his ear, before nibbling on it gently.

He held it like that, between his teeth, pulling it downwards until he let it slip out from his lips.

By the time the arrancar let go, Ichigo was already a goner.

His breathing was ragged, his heart was hammering against his chest and he just knew that he was definitely half-hard.

It didn’t help when fingertips pressed against his cheek, not roughly, but with enough pressure to turn his head until he was staring into Grimmjow’s gunmetal blue eyes, their noses almost touching.

The bluenette’s warm breath mingled with his and he noticed how Grimmjow’s breathing had also picked up, those enticing eyes staring right into his, slightly unfocused.

That made Ichigo hopeful for a moment and he was already such a hot mess that he didn’t even stop to think twice as he deliriously breathed out, “ _More_.”

Apparently, that one word, that request, was enough for the arrancar to go stiff, an unknown look in those slightly wider eyes gone so fast that Ichigo had no time to interpret its meaning.

The next thing he knew, Grimmjow’s expression had become closed off, his gaze completely unreadable as the arrancar quickly released him from his binds and got up.

Ichigo blinked in confusion as he brought his now free hands to stare at them and rub at his wrists.

Suddenly, he could breathe easier, but something was missing.

He felt cold without that skilled, hot mouth warming his cat-ears and he felt oddly empty without Grimmjow’s weight pressing down on him.

Ichigo got up slowly, still feeling a bit dazed.

Grimmjow was standing further away, his arms crossed over his chest, his gaze penetrating, although he kind of had a slightly constipated expression?

Not that Ichigo took notice of it, since he felt as if he was floating, his body still not having recovered from the arrancar’s mouth which made him fall apart in a matter of seconds, as well as all those revelations about how attractive the bluenette really was.

That sensation and the pleasant haze in his brain was probably what propelled him to do something utterly insane.

He took a step forward, trying hard not to stumble from the jitters and the light wave of dizziness, until he was standing right in front of the arrancar, who eyed him suspiciously.

Then, before he could lose his bravado, he placed a hand on the back of the bluenette’s neck, before the other male could even register what was happening, even though his body tensed in response.

Ichigo ignored that reaction from the arrancar, his eyes fluttering shut as he closed that last bit of distance between them.

Grimmjow stood unmoving, his lips solid as a rock as Ichigo pressed his mouth against the arrancar’s.

But, he did not let that deter him.

He wanted to touch and taste the other male, he _needed_ to.

That was why he moved his lips insistently, nipping and tugging that lower lip until Grimmjow’s mouth fell open from surprise, or more likely—shock.

Ichigo’s heart came to life at that as he dug his nails in the soft skin of the arrancar’s neck, not bothering to acknowledge the bluenette’s pained hiss as he all but allowed himself to enjoy that wet hot depth, his tongue eagerly exploring it.

He hummed in satisfaction when he felt the tip of Grimmjow’s tongue against his own, but the pleasure was short-lived as the bluenette practically wrenched himself away, leaving Ichigo’s lips cold and lonely.

“What in the actual fuck are you doing, Kurosaki?!!!”

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, only for his gaze to land on Grimmjow, who was staring at him as if he had gone insane, his voice gruff, but also slightly unsteady.

The arrancar didn’t even look looming as usual, although Ichigo was rarely intimidated by him.

He was already used to Grimmjow’s angry outbursts.

In this moment, it was more as if the arrancar was trying to force himself to be threatening, but Ichigo saw the bewilderment in those slightly glassy eyes which searched his face furiously for some answer to Ichigo’s madness.

Because that was what it must have been.

There was no other explanation to this act of sheer lunacy.

After all, why else would he kiss the obviously unwilling arrancar?

Ichigo felt a squeeze in his chest at the rejection, but he refused to give it more thought.

Instead, he raised his chin in a defiant manner, his gaze determined as he said, ”You started it. I am a 17-year old hormonal guy and your ass on my crotch while you suck my ear is a clear enough of an invitation.”

Ichigo wasn’t sure how he managed to sound so self-confident when he was barely keeping what little was left of his sanity together, but judging by Grimmjow’s taken aback expression, he seemed to have achieved the effect he wanted.

His triumph didn’t last long as the arrancar’s shock morphed into something Ichigo did not like, those steely eyes boring into him as the bluenette spat out words which felt like daggers through Ichigo’s chest.

“I was just fuckin’ with you. As if I’d want anything other than to kick your sorry ass.”

And there it was.

The harsh truth he knew all along, but chose to ignore.

Now that the fog in his head had almost cleared, he couldn’t help but want to kick himself for acting this way and actually expecting Grimmjow to reciprocate.

Why in the world did he even want for the bluenette to not push him away?

It couldn’t be just because his cat-ears were sensitive to whatever Grimmjow did to them.

After all, he wasn’t that easy, no matter how much his body trembled whenever Grimmjow touched his cat-parts.

Deep down, he wanted it, he realized with horror.

Maybe even longer than he realized it.

There was always tension between him and the arrancar, ever since they first met, but Ichigo always thought that it was because they were constantly at each other’s throats, but lately…

Shit.

He was in fact attracted to the blue-haired asshole, no matter the cat traits.

He stared fixedly at Grimmjow, whose expression grew pissier with each moment, his gaze hard and dissatisfied.

“When you stop being a pussy, in every sense of the word, come find me, so we can have our duel. Clearly, this cat-shit is messing with your shinigami trash head.”

The words were harsh and filled with disdain, but Ichigo saw the slight unease in the set of the arrancar’s shoulders, his posture rigid as if he thought Ichigo was a ticking time bomb, who would jump him any minute now.

The fact that Grimmjow seemed disgusted with the idea was what took away his ability to respond.

However, the arrancar must have had enough of him being mute as he opened a garganta for him, gesturing with jerky head movements for Ichigo to get lost.

So, he did.

His legs moved on their own as he left without looking back.

He stood in the sky, watching over Karakura which was basked in a faint glow of the rising sun.

He didn’t want to fight Grimmjow.

Not anymore.

He made up his mind.

He was definitely not going to do as the arrancar said, because he knew that after everything, he just wanted something else entirely from the haughty male.

Also, he was positive that he would never get what he wanted which was why his priority was to go back to his normal state and entirely erase Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez from his mind.


	3. One way or another...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me a month to update, but real life, you know? :D Anyways, so glad I finished this--GrimmIchi <3

Ichigo’s cat parts disappeared in the same way they appeared.

There was that weird sensation again as he took an unbalanced step back.

He shook his head, not realizing it at first.

After all, he was busy being pissed off at his dad, who, after Ichigo finished his usual night patrol around Karakura, welcomed him with a shrill scream “ICHIGOOOOO!!! THINK FAST!!!” which was followed by a hard kick at the side of his head.

Unfortunately, Ichigo didn’t manage to dodge it, feeling tired from fighting hollows all night, their activity having been at an unusually high level tonight.

As he got up from the floor where he landed on his ass, rubbing the painful spot, he glared at his father who wore a smug grin as he kept patting his own shoulders, congratulating himself on a ‘job well done’.

“Your old man has still not lost his touch,” Isshin proudly gloated, testing Ichigo’s already thin patience.

He was so irritated at that moment that he could’ve just—

It was only then that he realized that no additional body part was sprouting out of his head despite the evident change in his emotions.

Ichigo widened his eyes at the sudden revelation and started frantically patting his head with his hands while looking behind to see if anything long and furry was sticking out of his ass, even groping it a few times just to be sure.

“Oh no, Masaki. I have broken our baby boy. I hit him too hard and damaged his brain which is why he is now trying to jump himself,” Isshin cried out, getting on Ichigo’s nerves.

“Shut up, old man,” Ichigo yelled as he punched his babbling father in the face which sent him flying a few feet back where he curled up on the floor, sobbing quietly.

“Masaki…I raised him well.”

Ichigo rolled his eyes at Isshin’s usual theatrics and paid him no mind as he rushed upstairs, to check his reflection in the mirror.

^ↀᴥↀ^

He hadn’t seen Grimmjow for 2 weeks, ever since he was practically kicked out of the arrancar’s room.

That did not stop him from thinking about the blue-haired male every day, although he desperately tried not to.

So, naturally, it was precisely today when the thought of the bluenette did not even cross his mind once that the arrancar appeared in front of him in an explosive manner as usual.

“Oi, Shinigami! Have you kicked the pussy out of you, so that I can finally drive yer in the ground?” Grimmjow howled, his lips pulled back to reveal sharp canines, cobalt eyes shining with bloodlust.

Too bad for the arrancar that Ichigo was not having it.

“None of your goddamned business,” Ichigo replied with a scowl and then turned away from the former Espada.

He knew that he wouldn’t be able to just walk away, fully expecting the short-tempered male to blow a fuse any second now.

3…2…1…”Don’t FUCKIN’ MESS AROUND! I’ll KILL YOU IN AN INSTANT!” Grimmjow roared.

There it was, Ichigo thought with a small smirk.

He turned around, taking in the way the blue-haired male stood on the hill, tall and strong, his black shirt unzipped like usual, exposing his muscular chest, his jacket nowhere to be seen. Grimmjow’s shocking blue hair resisted the night breeze, styled perfectly as always. His deep blue eyes held more than unconcealed rage directed at Ichigo. There was also frustration and maybe even a hint of confusion. Just like the time Ichigo kissed him, leaving the arrancar speechless. Ichigo’s gut twisted at the unpleasant memory.

Instead, his gaze locked with the bluenette’s murderous one as he spread his arms wide and calmly stated,” I believe you. Do it.”

For a moment, Grimmjow said nothing, staring at him as if he had gone crazy.

He probably had.

“Don’t think that I won’t!” The arrancar growled, his expression stormier than before.

“I have no doubts that you will. So, get it over with,” Ichigo prompted as he closed his eyes.

He wondered if Grimmjow was going to hit him with a Cero, or use the Pantera to slice him open.

Although, he was probably not worthy enough for the arrancar to use his Zanpakuto, since Grimmjow was most likely disgusted by his surrender right now.

Cero it is then, Ichigo thought as he mentally prepared himself for the hot pain licking through his body any moment now.

“FUCKING SHINIGAMI TRASH!!! If you are not gonna fight me properly then what the fuck am I supposed to do with you?!!”

Grimmjow’s voice full of disdain boomed through the air, causing Ichigo to flinch as his eyes flew open.

The arrancar was breathing raggedly, his fury evident which honestly rubbed Ichigo the wrong way.

“I clearly showed you what you should do with me, only for you to push me through the Garganta with apparent revulsion!” Ichigo spat out loudly.

Shit.

He wasn’t planning on telling the bluenette the cause of his frustration, but apparently the cat was out of the bag.

When he looked at Grimmjow, the arrancar’s eyes were the size of two large Ceros, staring at him in bewilderment.

“So…You still haven’t cured that pussy disease of yours to be spouting shit like that,” Grimmjow remarked in a disapproving voice.

Ichigo laughed bitterly, because—of course—that the arrancar did not believe him.

“Oh, unfortunately for you, I have. This is my trash shinigami mouth saying that I am attracted to you, asshole.”

At his statement, Grimmjow pressed his lips in a tight line, his eyes narrowed.

“You seriously are fucked up, Kurosaki. I am a hollow, in case you forgot. The same one who put a hand through your friend’s stomach without blinking and tried to kill you on numerous occasions.”

Grimmjow’s expression was dark, his voice rougher than usual, his blight blue eyes blazing with something that caused Ichigo’s stomach to simmer with irritation.

He hated to be reminded of the state of things.

Obviously, he knew all of that already.

He huffed in annoyance, his voice sharp as he responded in a sarcastic tone of voice.

“Thanks for the info, but I am already quite aware that I am screwed in the head. Fighting since the age of 15, killing hollows, most of them who had no choice but to become like this due to shinigamis—it kind of messes with your brain. I don’t think that shinigamis are saints. Far from it. And I am certainly not one. So, excuse me if I am unable to pretend to be a normal guy with common desires and dreams that guys my age have.”

His jaw clenched as he looked at the ground, trying to even out his quickened breathing.

He knew that he was being insane for wanting to do more with the obviously unwilling arrancar than just fight to relieve tension, but he couldn’t help it.

It was not like he was madly in love with Grimmjow.

Fuck no—he was not that demented.

But, he couldn’t deny that he craved to touch him, taste him and have the arrancar do whatever he pleased with him.

Damn, he thought furiously, as he felt his face getting warmer just fantasizing Grimmjow’s strong hands pinning him to something while the taller male ravished his body.

“Fuck, you are so…” Grimmjow’s voice finally broke him out of his fantasy, the arrancar’s voice gruff, his expression one of disbelief, exasperation and something else as Ichigo met his eye again.

“I am so…?” Ichigo challenged as he stared intently at the bluenette.

Something dangerous flashed in those piercing blue eyes and then Grimmjow disappeared.

Ichigo only had a moment to blink, before those wild eyes were boring into his, a strong hand suddenly gripping the back of his neck.

“You are so going to regret this,” Grimmjow warned in a low voice, a smirk playing on his lips, before he opened a Garganta and pulled Ichigo into it in a flash.

Ichigo didn’t even have time to struggle as he stumbled through the darkness, before strong hands landed on his chest, pushing him backwards.

He found himself on the hard bed, looking up at a dark ceiling, still slightly dazed.

When he propped himself on his elbows, his heartbeat accelerated.

He was in Grimmjow’s room in Lac Noches.

Ichigo widened his eyes at the arrancar who was standing at the foot of the bed, his eyes trained on him in the way a predator observes his prey.

Ichigo swallowed nervously, suddenly feeling apprehensive.

“Still want this?” Grimmjow spat out as he got rid of his shirt in a second, displaying his smooth toned skin, disrupted only by the hole in his abdomen.

Ichigo’s throat went dry and he wetted his lower lip as he took in the sight before him.

“Like what you see, Kurosaki?” Grimmjow purred lowly as he crawled between his legs, until he was comfortably sitting on his hips.

Ichigo didn’t even have time to be shocked, as strong fingers grabbed his chin, firmly tilting it up, his eyes meeting those sapphire ones which took his breath away as well as the smug grin which grew at his apparent loss of ability to form a response.

Without a warning, that mouth claimed his, causing Ichigo to groan at the roughness and intensity of the kiss.

He should have known that Grimmjow kissed in a similar way that he fought.

Violent and with such force behind it that Ichigo was sure his lips would be bruised, obvious display of power in the way arrancar held his chin tightly while claiming his lips over and over until Ichigo felt as if he was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen.

Grimmjow was definitely out to destroy him.

In the best way possible, Ichigo thought as a haze of pleasure descended upon him when the arrancar licked his way into his mouth, deepening the kiss.

Ichigo couldn’t help, but whimper as Grimmjow skillfully rubbed the sensitive spots in his wet cavern, causing his toes to curl.

His heart banged erratically against his chest as he felt Grimmjow smirk against his mouth with every needy sound that escaped Ichigo’s eager lips.

“Ngh,” Ichigo let out a soft moan as the bluenette finally let him catch a breath, disentangling their lips while a trail of saliva still connected them.

“Y’think you can handle me, Kurosaki?”

Grimmjow’s voice was low and gruff enough to sound threatening, but there was no mistaking the lust in the arrancar’s rapidly darkening pupils rivaling the want Ichigo felt as a delicious shiver worked its way down his spine at the sound of the male’s seductive voice.

Instead of giving an answer which Ichigo was not sure he was capable of forming, he all but threw his arms around Grimmjow’s neck, pulling him in another hot, wet kiss which only increased Ichigo’s desire.

He reveled in the arrancar’s surprised gasp as their teeth knocked against each other, before Ichigo was demanding access by flicking his tongue along Grimmjow’s bottom lip.

He was more than pleased when the bluenette immediately granted him entrance and he couldn’t even feel embarrassed at the moan that left his lips as his tongue curled around Grimmjow’s.

There were strong hands around his waist, fingers dipping under his shirt, pressing into his skin and leaving his body on fire as he all but whined when Grimmjow squeezed his sides at the same moment that his sharp teeth sank into his lower lip.

It was painful, but also agonizingly blissful as he all but groaned while leaning away slightly, although the arms around his waist did not let him move away too far.

Not that he planned to, really.

He opened his half-lidded eyes, staring into those knowing blue ones, his gaze flickering to Grimmjow’s mouth, the arrancar swiping his tongue along the bottom lip which Ichigo so desperately wanted to taste yet again.

“I knew your blood would taste good, _Kurosaki.”_

The words were obscene as Ichigo observed that sinful tongue collecting the red liquid from his lips, a movement that Ichigo mirrored, the metallic taste of his blood on his tongue feeling foreign and yet as he watched Grimmjow leering at him while doing so, it made him even more turned on.

He wondered what to do next, but the male hovering above him took care of that as his arms moved from his waist to his shinigami uniform, undoing his attire, practically ripping it off in the process.

“Hey, easy. That’s the only one I have,” Ichigo scowled as he was left only in his briefs, the black and white fabric stretched impossibly in arrancar’s large palms.

“Oh? My bad,” Grimmjow huskily replied, not sounding apologetic one bit, his shit-eating grin being the proof.

However, Ichigo couldn’t complain further as a fiery tongue trailed down the sensitive skin of his neck, the arrancar’s hot breath hitting his skin and causing him to gasp.

“A-ah!”

Ichigo mewled as Grimmjow’s calloused fingers explored his skin, nails dragging along his belly while the arrancar sucked on the spot above his jugular, so hard, that Ichigo just knew it was going to leave a mark.

Oddly, the thought had Ichigo’s stomach tightening as his hips arched involuntarily.

“Eager, aren’t you?” Grimmjow purred as a strong hand on his hip pushed him down, the arrancar licking and nipping his skin, driving Ichigo absolutely insane as his eyes fell shut, his breathing ragged.

Ichigo had no idea what to do with himself, never having felt something like this before.

With his busy shinigami life, he barely had time to fool around and the furthest he went with someone was after his 17th birthday a few months ago when he let some guy give him a blowjob in the club.

It was sloppy and messy, both him and that guy, whose name he didn’t even remember, being pretty drunk at the time, but as far as Ichigo remembered it—it didn’t feel bad.

However, it couldn’t even be compared to the way Grimmjow was now mouthing against his clothed half-hard dick, the feeling of the arrancar’s wet mouth against the thin fabric causing his cock to twitch as a choked moan escaped his mouth.

“Fuck!”

Ichigo’s fingers curled in Grimmjow’s blue curls, the pressure loose as he wasn’t sure, if he wanted for the arrancar to keep tormenting him.

Apparently that was not up for him to decide as Grimmjow looked up, his cobalt blue eyes twinkling with mischief as he lowly said, ”Well, if that’s what you want.”

It took Ichigo a moment to process those words, but even that was too long, his eyes widening in shock as the arrancar pulled his underwear down, throwing his briefs to the floor and leaving him butt-naked.

Ichigo flushed at being exposed like that and he tried to squeeze his thighs shut to hide himself, but Grimmjow was having none of that.

“Now, now, Kurosaki. Play nice, or else…”

The underlying threat spoken in that husky voice had Ichigo’s cock twitching with interest which caused Grimmjow to chuckle with amusement as the arrancar pushed his legs open while Ichigo threw his arm over his eyes, gnawing on his bottom lip.

When he felt Grimmjow’s finger circling his sensitive hole, Ichigo shuddered and tensed at the same time.

“N-no. Not that,” he exhaled shakily as he removed his hand and stared at Grimmjow with glazed eyes.

The arrancar looked at him with such intensity in those unreal blue eyes that Ichigo felt dizzy despite lying down.

“No? And what if I want to?” Grimmjow asked in a low voice, his expression animalistic.

Ichigo felt colour drain from his face at that response.

After all, he wanted this, so what was he acting like some blushing virgin for.

Except that he kind of was.

Also, it wasn’t as if he was some romantic at heart, but he wasn’t sure that he wanted to go all the way with the guy, who, he was pretty sure, still intended to end his life at some point in the future.

But then again, he realized that it was kind of hypocritical for him to have limits about what the arrancar was allowed to do and what not when it was him who initiated all of this.

His lack of response was apparently taken as approval, because that long finger prodded his entrance Grimmjow’s eyes flashing with intent.

Ichigo went rigid as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

^ↀᴥↀ^

Grimmjow watched Kurosaki as the shinigami closed his eyes, gripping the sheets while he teased his puckered hole.

He smirked at the forming redness on the young shinigami’s cheeks.

It was still surprising how that short-tempered brat could be this shy.

Also, despite being unwilling about having actual sex, the orangette seemed to be letting him continue circling his entrance, in fear of Grimmjow completely pulling away.

True, he really did want to fuck the shinigami so hard that he would be begging him to stop, but…

Grimmjow felt so annoyed at the unease in his gut when he saw how tense the young male was as he was obviously forcing himself to endure Grimmjow slipping the tip of his finger in his ass.

So far, the brat had been nothing but receptive to everything that Grimmjow did and it sure as hell boosted his ego and made him want to wreck the shinigami completely, but this was such a boner-killer.

Grimmjow wanted for the shinigami to stare at him in daze like he did prior to this, his constant  moans driving Grimmjow crazy.

What he did not want was for the orange-haired male to look like he was on the verge of dying like now.

So, he pulled his finger out of the shinigami’s tight ass.

The brat’s eyes flew open at that, confused and guilty.

It caused Grimmjow’s stomach to twist uncomfortably.

He did not like that look on Kurosaki.

^ↀᴥↀ^

Ichigo felt both relieved and slightly guilty when Grimmjow retracted his finger from his ass.

The arrancar was studying him, a frown on his face.

Shit, he fucked up.

The bluenette sat between his legs, shirtless, just staring at him as if trying to figure something out.

Ichigo felt exposed and not just because he was completely naked, but also because he was subjected to that scrutinizing gaze.

He sat up slowly, gnawing on his bottom lip worriedly.

He did not even notice how Grimmjow’s eyes grew darker at that action.

He was too busy staring at his hands.

“L-look, I…I know that I am acting contradictory, but I really can’t do that. Not yet. I…Should I go?”

Ichigo was surprised with how croaky his voice was as he asked that, his heart beating quickly in his chest.

When there was just silence, his anxiety grew even further and he just murmured,” Yeah, I’ll go.”

After all, the ruthless former Espada sure as hell did not want to deal with a shinigami virgin.

Also, it was a surprise that Grimmjow even did all of this with him and Ichigo felt that this was as good as it could get.

He glanced at his ripped clothes and wondered how he was supposed to wear them when practically everything would be exposed.

As he pondered on that, he did not even notice that Grimmjow made a move towards him, so when there was a hand on his chest, he got startled.

He looked into those steely blue eyes which were locked onto his, his mouth parting to say something, but he was never given the chance as Grimmjow connected their lips in a kiss much more slower than the ones before and somehow deeper.

Ichigo’s heart fluttered in his chest as he the arrancar kissed him long and deep, until Ichigo was once again lying on his back, completely immersed in trying to remember the feel of Grimmjow’s surprisingly soft lips against his own.

At some point, the arrancar moved down, leaving kisses along his jaw, chest and belly, until he moved down to his inner thighs.

The sensation of Grimmjow’s mouth against the soft flesh caused him to whimper, his skin there being too sensitive.

He heard that satisfied chuckle against his thighs and he was just about to tell the arrancar to fuck off, but he lost his ability to function as that sinful mouth wrapped around his member without a warning, engulfing it in its wet warmth.

Ichigo let out a broken moan in the form of the bluenette’s name as his cock twitched in Grimmjow’s mouth, the arrancar immediately sucking him as if he was a lollipop.

The bastard responsible for the way his heart banged at his chest and the heat coiling low in his stomach just grinned around his cock, the sound of his low chuckle vibrating against his erection and sending shots of pleasure through his body.

Ichigo’s fingers found their way to those wild blue locks, curling tightly as Ichigo held the arrancar in place as if afraid that the male would pull away any moment now and leave him hanging.

However, that didn’t seem to be the case as Grimmjow just hummed at his action, his tongue flickering over his tip, causing Ichigo to lift his hips with a long groan.

“Not so fast,” Grimmjow chuckled darkly, before pushing him down and then practically swallowing most of his cock.

At that, Ichigo’s eyes fell shut, his heart hammering in his chest as Grimmjow kept bobbing his head up and down, his mouth sliding over him ruthlessly, the familiar heat growing in Ichigo’s lower region.

“Fuck, Grimmjow,” Ichigo cursed under his breath when the arrancar swirled his tongue around his head and then sucked him hard.

Ichigo saw stars behind his eyes as his body shuddered while he kept fucking the bluenette’s mouth, not even giving him a warning.

However, the arrancar didn’t seem to mind as he let him ride most of his climax, before his mouth separated from Ichigo’s spent cock with a loud pop.

Ichigo’s chest rose and fell quickly as he tried to regain his senses.

His fingers were loosely tangled in Grimmjow’s hair and he opened his heavy eyes with apparent effort when he felt the arrancar moving.

The taller male was hovering over him, his white teeth gleaming as Grimmjow grinned at him, his eyes almost completely dilated, a trail of Ichigo’s cum on the corner of his lips.

It was unexpectedly hot.

So much that Ichigo did not think when he pulled Grimmjow into a dirty kiss, wanting to taste himself on the arrancar’s tongue.

It was bitter, but the way their tongues danced against each other while Grimmjow grunted into his mouth was enough to cause his dick to stir again which was now a bit painful.

Grimmjow broke the kiss and flashed him another grin which was all teeth, before he got rid of his pants with one quick tug.

Ichigo took a sharp breath when he realized Grimmjow was not wearing any underwear, the arrancar chuckling at his reaction, his eyes filled with amusement.

Ichigo reached a hand towards the impressive part on Grimmjow’s body, but the arrancar slapped his hand away.

“What the…” Ichigo started with a frown, but Grimmjow interrupted him, his voice raspy and low as he said, “Let me.”

Ichigo was still confused, but then Grimmjow was pressing against him, skin on skin, the arrancar’s dick lined against his, hard and throbbing while Ichigo’s was already soft and fuck, it was too much and yet it felt so agonizingly good.

“Grimmjow, ugh,” Ichigo breathed out as the bluenette spat in his hand, before wrapping it around both of their members, quickly moving his hand up and down.

“S-shit,” Ichigo groaned as he grabbed Grimmjow’s shoulders for support, the pressure against his member enough to cause his breath to stutter as he focused on breathing.

“Fuck, Kurosaki.”

Grimmjow’s rough, half-broken voice was what caused Ichigo’s eyes to fly open just in the moment when the arrancar’s hand sped up as the bluenette kept rutting against him, the hot liquid landing on Ichigo’s stomach and cock.

However, Ichigo was entranced with the crease between Grimmjow’s eyebrows, his expression one of bliss as the arrancar rode his orgasm, his expression not murderous, or taunting like it usually was.

Finally, Grimmjow opened his stunning blue eyes, his gaze locked onto Ichigo’s for a few seconds that Ichigo was sure Grimmjow was going to lean down for a kiss.

He should have known better.

The arrancar’s face became more guarded as he pulled away, leaving Ichigo feeling cold.

He watched as the bluenette threw his pants on, without even having cleaned himself up.

Then he put on his shirt and slung his Pantera on his belt.

Ichigo suddenly felt as if he was intruding.

Grimmjow didn’t even turn around as he said in a detached voice,” There is no water in Las Noches, so you’ll have to clean up with whatever you find. I gotta go, Haribel bitches at me whenever I miss one of our monthly meetings.”

Just like that, the taller male left and Ichigo was alone.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, having realized that this was a one-time thing.

The next time, Grimmjow was probably going to try and kill him.

He ignored the twinge in his chest as he was about to get dressed and leave.

However, he felt sluggish and way too tired.

Maybe, he could just close his eyes for a few minutes and leave before Grimmjow comes back.

Yeah.

He got under the thin covers, his nose buried in Grimmjow’s pillow.

He inhaled deeply, feeling satisfied when he smelled the scent of Grimmjow, him and sex.

^ↀᴥↀ^

Grimmjow expected to find his room empty when he came back.

That was why it took him a few seconds to move from the doorway when his eyes landed on Kurosaki’s sleeping form in his bed.

The brat was dead to the world, his light snores echoing through the room.

After he came all over the shinigami and even let his guard down for those few blissful seconds, he wanted to hit himself for being so fuckin’ reckless.

But the worst part was when his eyes met those cinnamon ones, so open and in awe that Grimmjow was sure, if he had a heart it would have stuttered in his chest at that moment.

That was why he had to get away.

He was sure that his cold attitude was enough for the brat to get the message.

Apparently not.

He approached the bed slowly, observing the shinigami, who was even slightly drooling on his pillow.

The only one he had.

But, other than annoyance, he couldn’t stop staring at that peaceful face, so relaxed in sleep and so young.

The unwanted feeling,  just like the one when the shinigami fainted and fell into his arms, was back, causing Grimmjow to glower.

He should just wake the shinigami and kick him out of here.

Yeah.

Instead, he took off his shirt and got under the covers, careful of not waking the brat.

“I am still going to kill you,” Grimmjow said with determination while staring at the sleeping shinigami in his bed.

The orange-haired brat did not even stir, completely unaware that Grimmjow could end his life with one slice of Pantera through his throat.

He stared some more and finally let out a breath he did not even realize he was holding.

“Just…Not yet,” Grimmjow whisper-confessed as he pulled the brat towards him, until he was tucked into the crook of his neck.

Grimmjow shivered in delight when the shinigami sighed in his sleep, his hot breath against Grimmjow’s neck causing him to tighten his hold as the kid curled into him even in his sleep.

Grimmjow couldn’t help, but wear a pleased grin.

Kurosaki was his.

One way or another.


End file.
